Various pyrimidine compounds have been suggested as being useful for growing and/or regrowing hair in mammals including humans. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,619 to Chidsey, III, disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In particular, minoxidil (6-amino-1,2-dihydro-1-hydroxy-2-imino-4-piperidinopyrimidine is currently used commercially as a hair growth agent for use in the treatment of male pattern baldness.
More recently, the use of certain pyrimidine sulfates, such as minoxidil sulfate, have been suggested as being useful for growing hair in mammals. In particular, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,338. It is disclosed that the sulfates are faster and more potent than minoxidil in promoting hair growth.
In certain situations and/or market segments, faster and/or thicker hair growth or regrowth is a continuing desire and goal, hence, work continues in developing improved hair growth preparations.
Accordingly, an aspect of the present invention is to provide hair growth and/or regrowth composition useful in treating or preventing hair loss or providing a thicker or richer hair coat.
Another aspect of the present disclosure is concerned with using compositions of this disclosure to accelerate the onset of the anagen phase of hair growth in a mammal.
Another aspect of the present disclosure is concerned with using compositions of this disclosure to increase the rate at which terminal hair covers a given area of treated skin.
A still further aspect of this disclosure is concerned with providing compositions comprising at least one pyrimidine compound and an mixture comprising at least one antioxidant, at least one organic acid and a select fatty acid mixture or source of the select fatty acid mixture of for improved treatment or prevention of hair loss.